everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Von Dark/Relationships
This page is comprised of Blake Von Dark's relationships with the various characters he interacts with. None as the loner and Bad Boy, Blake doesn't form many relationships. Family Parents Siblings Twin Sister - Brangwen Von Dark :"Brangwen is always there for me, and I'm always there for her." :— Blake on his and Brangwen's twin-ship Brangwen is Blake's younger fraternal twin sister. Blake loves Brangwen to bits and affectionately calls her "Brandie" when it's the two of them and everyone else calls her "Gwen".They have a very strong and tight bond, which is so strong that Brangwen is willing to take her brother's place as the Royal of the family. Blake knows all of Brangwen's secrets but keeps them to himself for the sake of her. Brandie is also Blake's closest and Best Friend Forever After. In terms of Brandie's relationships, Blake has no issue with them. It's her relationships so he has no say, even if he did try. But like any brother, he does care and worry for her. He is always there for Brandie when one of those relationships doesn't end quite right. Blake has no idea how to help her but does his best since he is her brother. Birth family Blake doesn't know anything about his biological parents. He guesses that either parent was Russian which explains his Russian accent. He believes that one of his parents must still be alive and vows to find him or her after graduating. When he graduates, Blake leaves without notice and making Brangwen worry. It's later revealed that he left to find their birth parents. After a long and hard journey, Blake eventually did find their birth parents, Aleksei and Rayna Ivashov, revealing that they both were still searching for them. Friends Friends is a bit of an off term for Blake. As the school's resident bad boy, he doesn't have many friends. His only friend is his sister. Swanette Cygnus Out of everyone at the school and his own "Story Friends", Blake considers Swanette the closest and only friend. The reason for the starting of their friendship is unknown, but Blake trusts and counts on Swanette 100% (Not even Brandie is sure how the friendship between a Swan Maiden and the son of Von Rothbart came to be). Calina Kuznetsov Someone else of his story friends, Blake has gotten very well with Rebel Swan Maiden Calina. They first met when Blake was going through the Enchanted Forest and happened to run into Calina who was throwing axes into a tree. He ended up listening on her ranting on how she wanted nothing with her destiny and just wanted to go back home to her Father. Long story short, the two bonded over not wanting their destinies (even though Blake gave his to Brangwen) and became close friends. Calina becomes the second person Blake considers as a friend. He's also been trying to each Calina how to dance since she mentioned not knowing and would like to know a little bit. Acquaintances Rana El Sayed : "Not a word to ''anyone."'' : — Blake and Thalia's first meeting Blake first met Thalia at the local shelter where she was helping. Of course, right away, he freaked Thalia out because of his intimidating looks but eventually, she got over it. Blake ended up begging Thalia to not tell anyone about him working there, and to his luck, she vowed to never speak of it. Duchess Swan Blake's relationship with the Princess of the Swan Lake fairy tale is unknown. It's unknown how he reacts to Duchess. He does admit that Duchess is an amazing dancer, but that's about it. Pets Blake has in total, three pets, and they are all girls, which he did not too intentionally. He's not sure how that even happened but doesn't even care. Mystic Mystic is Blake's little kitty that he adopted from the local shelter. Blake treats her just like a baby most of the time but Mystic loves it. Most of the time, Mystic is seen with Blake riding on his shoulder like a ferret or bird would (which does make Gwyndolin jealous). She is a pure black kitten with the biggest green eyes ever. She often uses them to her advantage against Blake who can't say no to her. Gwyndolin Gwyndolin is Blake's magical female Peregrine falcon. It is unknown where and when Blake and Gwyndolin met, but she enjoys being with Blake and of course his master's twin sister's pet, Bedwyr, a magical parrot. Phlox Essence Phlox Essence (or just Phlox) is Blake's new dragon; she is a dark blue-purple dragon. Blake isn't sure where Phlox came from before she found him on Halloween when he was leaving the Enchanted Forest. Since then the two have been close. Phlox loves Blake very much and enjoys going on flights with him. She often has to fight with Mystic and Gwyndolin for Blake's attention. Phlox gets along very well with Brangwen's dragon Ethereal. Romance Romance is off-topic for Blake, despite being bisexual. He is a closeted bisexual but only revealed this to Brangwen. There hasn't been anyone that points out to him. There have been crushes, but nothing too big. Ivy Efiáltis Ivy was different from most of Blake's old crushes. Something about her stood out when he ran into her at the Hocus Latte when picking something up for Brangwen. He didn't think too much about it until after he kept running into her. He was confused about his supposed feelings for her. He admits Ivy is a stunning and a kind young Goddess, despite being the daughter of a Nightmare God. After running into her a few more times, he finally decided to talk to her. Which was something Blake would never do? They talked to each other and somehow ended up going on a date with each other and that ended that. It took maybe 10 dates before they became official. (more TBA) A few years after finding his birth parents, Blake marries Ivy and together they have two children: a son named Dusk, who will inherit Ivy's role as the next God of Nightmare,s and a daughter named Zalira, who's destiny is unknown. Enemies Enemies? Who would want to be Enemies with Blake Von Dark. Only someone insane and crazy. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages